So Much Bliss for Alexa
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Alexa Bliss visits the WWE Performance Center and gets into more than she bargained for with several of the women superstars. Includes Alexa Bliss, Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai, Bianca Belair, Rhea Ripley, Taynara Conti, and Lacey Evans.


**A/N: Hi everyone. I came up with this one-shot while I figure out how to continue "All Hugs or Not?" This was really fun to write, I love Alexa Bliss and wanted to see what would happen if she went against some of the WWE Performance Center superstars. I hope you like it, let me know if you did :).**

* * *

Alexa Bliss was on her way to the WWE Performance Center in the back of an SUV with Triple H on a special favor. It had come to her attention that some of the women there were hoping for what they called a "shadowing opportunity." Triple H just told her that they were just hoping to learn from some of the main roster superstars and who better than the RAW Women's Champion?! She was sure to give everyone a chance to be blessed by her tutelage. After all, she started her journey in WWE where they all did and now she was one of the top women of the company. Triple H said to be ready to get in the ring with them, so Alexa packed her normal gear colored black and pink and a "Little Miss Bliss" shirt to wear over her top. If she was going to teach them she might as well look the part of a superstar instead of wearing normal workout clothes. When they arrived, they were greeted by a security guard who started leading them in.

"So Alexa, I do have a ton of meetings today off-site, so I'll do a quick introduction, blah blah blah, shake hands, and get out of here for awhile. We'll come back for you later on tonight; I'm sure you girls will get some dinner so just let me know where you are."

"Sounds great," Alexa responds. "I can't wait to get started. Is it going to be all of them?"

"No, many of them had other responsibilities but some were able to get away. It's mostly talent that are close to being called up to be honest."

"If they're so close to being called up, why would they need any teaching from me?"

Triple H shrugs. "They asked for you specifically Alexa. Remember that sports entertainment is more than what happens in the ring; you're one of the best at cutting promos and getting heat. Some of these girls may need help in those areas. Just be yourself and you'll do great." He brings out a piece of paper from his briefcase and hands it to Alexa. "Go ahead and sign this; this is just a hold-harmless contract kind of thing since you haven't been at the Performance Center in so long." Alexa grabs it, signs, and hands it back.

When they arrive, the two of them walk in to an expecting crowd of superstars, albeit a small number of them. Alexa looks down the line and makes mental notes of all of them in her head so she's ready to meet them face-to-face.

" _First, there's Candice LeRae; the main squeeze of Johnny Gargano, she's been in the business since the early 2000's but has barely been in NXT. She may not need help with the wrestling side of things but she has never been anywhere as big as WWE._

" _There's Taynara Conti, the first Brazilian woman to join WWE. She's younger than me but she's already a black belt in Judo and knows Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as well. That doesn't mean that will translate to a standout WWE career. Definitely wouldn't want to pick a fight with her though._

" _Next there's Lacey Evans who's been in NXT for a bit now; she has this 'higher-than-thou' attitude about her which is a great personality for WWE. She's also really tough, I mean, she's a former US Marine! Probably could use some work on her in-ring skills still._

" _Aww, sweet little Dakota Kai, the Kiwi. Behind that cute girl façade is a girl who can kick your body to shreds. That girl-next-door attitude will only get her so far so it's good to know she can back it up in the ring._

" _Bianca Belair… that damn ponytail of hers that she uses like a whip. It's definitely innovative and the fans really get behind her viciousness._

" _Finally there's Rhea Ripley from Australia; she's really strong but I think she's still pretty green. I mean, she lost to Dakota in the first Mae Young Classic. How good could she actually be? I guess I'll find out today._

" _Only six of them huh? Very manageable, different personalities and styles… I think this will be a good day."_

Triple H raises his arms as the other superstars applaud him. "At ease ladies, thank you all for being here. You all know Alexa Bliss," he says pointing to his charge. "You guys wanted her and here she is. This will be a great day to learn for you, and maybe even Alexa herself. Just keep an open mind, ask questions, and keep improving. I'll leave you to it." Everyone applauds as Hunter leaves Alexa to her duties. Bliss shakes hands with all the superstars as they all smile in earnest. They chat busily amongst themselves for a little before going off and getting started. They spend a few hours drilling amongst themselves while Alexa occasionally takes one to the side to talk one-on-one. Bliss, having talked to everyone, calls for lunch and she spends some time talking with Candice while the others talk among themselves.

"So this has been a great day so far I think," Alexa suggests. "It's pretty crazy that we have the whole Center to ourselves. I haven't even seen a single staff member."

Candice nods. "Yeah, it's definitely a different feel. Usually this place is packed but Hunter got everyone to give us this today. It's not every day you get the RAW Women's Champion in the building," she says with a smile.

"Cheers to that," Alexa says proudly. "So…" she continues with a smile, "Hunter told me you guys asked for me specifically?" Candice nods while taking a drink of some water. "Any reason why?"

"Well you started in NXT… you weren't in wrestling before that but in just a few years time you've climbed to the top of the mountain, and you're good on the microphone to boot. That's impressive for someone with so few years of experience."

Alexa smiles. "That means a lot coming from someone with years and years in the independent circuit."

"No worries. In fact, if you're up to it, why not go one-on-one? Think about it, RAW Women's champion taking on a future champion in Candice LeRae," she states confidently.

"That would be great, we could really show these girls a great match."

"In fact," Candice starts, having gotten an idea, "why don't you play the heel and cut a promo on all of them and me? Then I step in to defend the honor of NXT. Just display those promo chops you have for them. Be the devious Alexa Bliss you always show on TV."

"That sounds awesome," Alexa agrees. "I even have my gear, I have my belt. You know what? I'll even put you over to help you out. You need a win," she says putting her hand on her shoulder and smiling wickedly.

Candice grins. "Great... why don't you get ready and I'll tell the others about it?" Alexa smiles big and heads to the locker room, mentally preparing a promo that would really ruffle some feathers.

* * *

Alexa, her championship belt strapped around her slender waist and wearing her wrestling gear, steps into the ring to some applause from her small crowd. She flashes her seductive smile and places the belt over shoulders like she always does when she gets in the ring, throwing her blonde hair with pink highlights to the side and winking at the girls like she's looking into the camera. Bliss always loved stepping into her character and she was ready to treat these ladies to a show.

"Wow, this is so weird," Alexa starts. "I can't believe I'm back here. I have… so many memories here," she says, putting her hand over her heart and looking around fondly. She brings a tear to her eye before continuing. "I remember all the days I spent here, training to be better, working on all the skills that make a great superstar, and I am just…so grateful." The ladies start applauding in earnest at her confession. Alexa continues; "Now, I look around… I see in front of me some of the most promising young talent WWE has to offer," she says with a smile, "and I wonder… what the HELL happened to this place?" she says turning her smile to an evil sneer. The girls start booing at that statement.

"When I was here, I was part of the budding Women's Evolution; some of the greatest women of WWE trained here with me. Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch…" Alexa throws her hand in exasperation towards her crowd. "Now we have…" she pauses, "who are you?" she points to Bianca. "Who are you?!" moving her finger towards Taynara. "Ughh, I'm just so disappointed. I came here to help train some superstars but man, not even the Goddess of WWE can make this work," she says with a flash of her hand. The girls look disapprovingly at Alexa and boo her, but Alexa just loves the attention.

"I do know you though," she says looking at Rhea Ripley. "You lost in the second round of the Mae Young Classic! To her!" she says pointing at Dakota. "That little twig who likes to kick a lot? How did that make you feel? To lose to someone so much smaller than you? Aren't you supposed to be like, really strong?" she says flexing her bicep in a mocking fashion. "Or are you a super weak Aussie loser?" she says in a terrible stereotypical Australian accent. Rhea gets up from her chair and starts talking trash to Alexa. "Oh sit down, you're not fit to share the ring with me," she says dismissively. Rhea sits down with a sneer on her face.

"You know what, I DO like this one," she says pointing at Lacey Evans. "You have the right attitude to be a star. It's just too bad you'll never amount to anything in WWE since your ring skills suck." Lacey's mouth goes agape. "Ya'll need to work on your talkin' skills too," Alexa speaks in a Southern accent.

"Finally, there's Candice LeRae. I actually have a little respect for you. And when I say a little," she brings her finger and thumb together so they're almost touching, "I mean a little," she finishes with a laugh. "How does it feel that I'm much, much, MUCH younger than you, and that I've already accomplished more than you ever have?" Candice raises an eyebrow and frowns. "I'm a 5-time Women's Champion, I'm a Money in the Bank winner, and you're… well, nothing," she says venomously.

"Okay, I've had enough of you running your mouth," Candice shouts. She gets in the ring to the cheers of her fellow superstars. She gets right next to the champion and comes face-to-face with her, their similar heights preventing Candice from making herself too intimidating. "You may be RAW Women's Champion, but it's obvious to me and to all of us, that you don't really care where you came from." Alexa rolls her eyes and adjusts her title on her shoulder. "You're all about yourself." Alexa nods accepting that fact. "If you're so good, why don't you fight me… right here, right now?!" Candice shouts to the appreciation of the others.

Alexa looks around and smiles. "Sure… yeah, let's go. There's no way I can lose to someone like you." She walks over to the crowd, taking Candice's vacated chair and exaggeratedly moves it away from the others. "Don't get your grimy hands on my title," she says before placing her belt on the chair away from everyone. Alexa makes a show of doing a little stretching before returning to the ring, swinging her arms in circles and doing some shoulder shrugs. Alexa takes one step into the ring, then immediately exits again to do some more stretching. Candice yells at her to get in the ring and Alexa just puts up her index finger to indicate she needs more time. Bliss does a couple more stretches, takes a deep breath, gets on the apron, and once again jumps to the floor. Rhea, having had enough of her antics, steps behind Alexa and frightens the shorter superstar. "Get away from me, loser!" Rhea grabs her by the hair and the trunks and throws her into the ring with authority, putting a smile on her face. "Hey, you can't do that!" Alexa shouts to her.

As soon as she turns around, she is clotheslined by the waiting Candice LeRae. Alexa gets up quickly and receives another clothesline. The third time she gets up she receives an elbow to the chest, causing her to double over in pain. The crowd cheers their approval before Candice grabs Alexa by the hand, jumping off the second rope and delivering a Springboard Arm Drag. Alexa rolls quickly out of the ring to regain her composure but is swiftly met by Lacey Evans. The former Marine crosses her arms, making Alexa back into the apron. Lacey grabs her forcefully by the hair and throws Bliss back into the ring, not letting her get any sort of reprieve.

Alexa goes to punch Candice, but she easily blocks it and throws her into the corner. She delivers a few punches before moving to the opposite corner, then running full speed to deliver a running splash. Alexa takes a few steps forward before falling to her knees. Candice flips her to her back and goes for a pin. The others count "1…2…" and Alexa kicks out.

Alexa whispers to Candice, "Pick me up and I'll slap you, then I'll give you a slam."

Candice picks her up and gets slapped, then when Alexa goes for the slam she blocks it with her leg before overpowering her and delivering a slam of her own.

Alexa holds her back and sells the pain. _"What the heck, why did she do that? Maybe she didn't hear me."_ Candice taunts to get a cheer and lets Alexa stand up. "What do you think you're doing? Stop trying to win!" Alexa shouts in character. She goes to kick her in the stomach and is caught. Candice spins her in a circle and picks her up for a backdrop, but then sends Alexa forward and drives her stomach into her own knee, delivering an effective Gutbuster. Alexa breathes deep, the move almost knocking the wind out of her. Candice goes for another pinfall. "1…2…" Alexa kicks out again, causing the crowd to groan. Alexa whispers again, "Hey, let me get a little offense and let them cheer for a comeback." When she gets dragged up by her hair, Candice immediately delivers a Codebreaker style knee-to-face, not allowing Alexa to do anything first. Alexa lies on her back and thinks to herself, _"What the hell is going on?"_

She is lifted onto her knees, not by Candice, but by two people on either arm. She looks to her sides and sees Lacey Evans and Rhea Ripley holding her arms to the side, but they have a tight grip. She looks around and sees that everyone else has also entered the ring. "What is happening right now?"

"You know Alexa," Candice says smugly, "there was a reason we asked specifically for you to come in today." Alexa looks confusedly at her opponent. "What better way for us to learn than beating up on the RAW Women's Champion?"

"What the hell Candice? Have you never heard of calling it in the ring?" Alexa says. "You're just doing whatever you want."

Candice looks at Bliss with a smirk. "Wow…dropping character in the middle of the match? I thought you were one of the best, Alexa," she says with disappointment. "Dakota, why don't you make her pay for being so green?"

" _What?! This is supposed to be training."_ With her arms being held, she has no defense as a straight kick is drilled into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. _"Holy shit, those kicks do hurt."_

"I hope you're ready to be destroyed after all you've said Alexa," Candice says cockily.

"Candice, what are you doing? You're supposed to be the face," she says while taking a couple breaths.

"Ladies, I guess cocky little Alexa didn't read the fine print," Candice says before grabbing a piece of paper from a folder near ringside. "The 'hold-harmless agreement' you signed… you signed off on letting us do whatever we wanted to you. But don't worry, as long as you listen to us, act like a pathetic loser, and take a beating, you won't get really hurt. Maybe sore, but not hurt. So be a good little loser and bump like you're supposed to," Candice demands.

She holds the piece of paper so Alexa can see for herself the stipulation she bound herself to. After reading it, she sees that Candice was telling the truth. _"I can't believe I set myself up for this. I better do as she says. After all the dominating I do on RAW, I guess it will be okay to lay down for them."_

Dakota reels back and kicks her in the small of her back, causing Alexa to wince in pain. _"Does she have bricks in those shin pads?!"_

Before Alexa even has a chance to react, she is punted in the chest by Bianca Belair, knocking her supine. Alexa is then lifted clear off the ground by Lacey Evans, then she is passed to Taynara who chicken wings her arms behind her back, leaving Alexa defenseless. _"Wow, just getting picked up like it was nothing, now I'm being held like this… it's actually kind of thrilling,"_ Alexa thinks to herself, realizing how it makes her feel to be dominated like this.

Candice steps up and slaps her across the face, then kicks her in the stomach. Alexa sells like she's supposed to, taking a couple deep breaths after receiving the kick. Taynara then releases her arms, pushing her forward into a running big boot by Rhea Ripley.

Alexa bumps and holds her head, acting almost unconscious. That is until Bianca whips her across the stomach with her braid, causing Alexa to roll onto her back, where she is whipped again. "On your hands and knees like the bitch you are," Bianca says cockily.

Alexa does as she's told, then gets whipped across her rear. Bliss has to repress a moan from the strike, loving how it feels against her flesh. "Want another one?!" Bianca barks.

"Can I have another?" Alexa practically begs.

"Oooo, I think she likes it ladies!" Bianca says before whipping her once more. "You like getting whipped across your biscuit butt?" she says before striking her again.

"Mmm, yes Bianca."

"So you DO know my name!" Bianca says before whipping her again, all while the others snicker at Alexa's turn to submission.

"I do know your name and I love how it feels on my biscuit butt," Alexa says, getting more turned on. Her hair is grabbed from behind, causing her to open her mouth in fake agony and breathe heavily as Rhea lifts her to her feet. Rhea grabs her wrist and does an arm wrench, then does a straight kick to the side of Alexa's head, Bliss's short stature making it easy to perform. Alexa stumbles backward into the waiting Candice LeRae, who wraps her arms around Alexa's own, then turning her inside out and delivering an Unprettier-style faceplant to the mat. The girls laugh as Alexa rolls onto her back with her eyes closed, taking easy breaths. _"I can't believe how exhilarating this is,"_ she thinks to herself. She hears Lacey tell the others to put her in the corner and she allows her limp body to be dragged across the ring, all while the girls taunt at her, saying things like, "How much can this girl really take?" and "Not so tough without someone in your corner, huh?!" She is sat in the corner and her arms are grabbed and held to the side by two of the women. She watches as Lacey Evans struts to the opposite corner, taunting and soaking in the cheers of her allies. Lacey then runs toward Bliss and propels herself upward into a handstand while grabbing the top rope with her hands, falling down and delivering a Bronco Buster. Lacey makes it a point to slowly run her crotch up Alexa's face, getting a holler from the other women. "I think this little… urchin is enjoying her punishment ladies," Lacey speaks with her southern accent. "How unbecoming," she says with a sneer.

In a flash, Dakota Kai delivers a running kick from an adjacent corner, causing Alexa's head to snap in the direction of the kick. Alexa rolls her eyes back and goes limp in the corner, her breasts heaving up and down. Taynara grabs Alexa's wrist and makes her stand; she then grabs the other wrist and falls backward, placing her feet in Alexa's stomach and delivering a monkey-flip type throw. However, she doesn't release her grip. Instead she does a backward somersault to wind up on top of Alexa, mounting her and pinning Alexa's hands above her head. The two girls' faces are mere inches apart. "You may be champion, but you still woman, and I can break anyone," Taynara says in her broken English. Alexa feels the hot breath of her opponent on her face, taking in the younger girl's scent while she tries to take deep breaths. The pressure on her chest makes breathing more difficult, but the feeling of the Brazilian on top of her still sends a shiver down her spine. Taynara forcefully pins each of Alexa's hands underneath one of her own thighs, preventing Alexa from using them at all. Taynara then places her forearm lightly against Alexa's throat, the other hand going behind Alexa's head and squeezing together. She doesn't use too much force, just enough to make it harder for Alexa to get deep breaths. Alexa gasps in pleasure at the feeling of the light choking, her helplessness compounded by the fact she can't get her hands free. "You like being helpless, don't you?" Tanyara almost whispers. Alexa gasps out a yes, and then Taynara rolls her over and takes her back, slapping on a rear naked choke and applying a body scissor. She squeezes her thighs together and Alexa takes the opportunity to run her hands up the younger girl's legs before grabbing the Brazilian's arms in a pretend attempt to break the hold. "So pathetic, aren't you?" Taynara whispers again. Alexa nods, her heart beating ever faster throughout the humiliation.

Taynara releases her hold, letting the Goddess go limp in the middle of the ring. Alexa lies on her back and takes deep breaths as Candice appears in her vision. "Look at that girls; Alexa staring at the lights, just like she deserves." Candice looks over at Rhea. "Why don't you finish this loser off?"

"With pleasure… I've been dyin' to show this weakling that she can't hang with me," Rhea says in her Australian accent. Rhea easily picks the beaten down superstar off the ground by wrapping her arms around her and grabbing her breasts, causing Alexa to gasp in surprise. She then applies a full Nelson hold and makes a show of whipping the girl back and forth in her arms, making Alexa feel like a weightless ragdoll in the much stronger girl's arms. She then lifts her effortlessly off the ground and delivers a slam, leaving the superstar supine in the middle of the ring. Candice struts over confidently, sits on Alexa's chest so her ass is almost in her face and hooks her leg, putting on a humiliating pinfall. The others count, "1…2…3!"

Everyone cheers as Candice stands over their victim, throwing her arms in the air in celebration. Dakota gives Alexa's championship belt to Candice, and Candice bends over to look right in Bliss's face. "How does it feel to be utterly destroyed by some so-called rookies?" She holds the belt above Alexa's face. "It looks like I'm champion now, so I think it's time for you to kiss my ass!" The others whoop in agreement, so Rhea and Bianca force Alexa to her knees. Candice bends over and the other two make Alexa walk on her knees so her face is next to the veteran's rear. Alexa makes a show of pretending she doesn't want to do it while the others cheer and chant "Kiss it! Kiss it!" Candice hikes her tights up a little to make it easier. Alexa finally submits and plants a big kiss on the older girl's ass, making the others cheer louder. She holds it for a short while before the girls release their grip, letting the "former" champion fall to the mat. Everyone stands over Alexa and hold hands, throwing them all up at once in victory.

Everyone then leaves the ring except for Candice and Alexa, who stays lying on her stomach. "Ok, Alexa, you can get up now," Candice says before taking a seat next to her.

Alexa rolls over slowly and groans, stretching out some soreness and wiping her lips, making sure Candice sees that. "That was actually, crazy and… exhilarating, and… awesome," Alexa breathes out. "I've never been treated like that."

"For real?! It wasn't too much?" Candice says in surprise, giving Alexa her belt back.

"I mean, it was surprising at first and I wasn't sure what your motivations were, but being dominated like that by you guys was so hot," Alexa confesses.

"Well, I know the younger ones wanted a chance just to get one up on you to show you how devious they could be. That was the only reason we made up that contract because we didn't think you'd be okay with it."

Alexa shrugs. "I guess you don't need it, I'm totally cool with it. Everyone showed they were good to work with, they did their moves really well; they were vicious with all those insults though," Alexa laughs.

"Yeah, we kinda got really into it," Candice confesses.

"Well so did I," Alexa agrees. "Maybe we should do this again," she finishes with a smile.


End file.
